Digimon Saga: Dark Visions"
by Jedi girl Commissioner Kamiy
Summary: LAST UPDATED on 8-4-00. The Digidestined all deal with their "personal" problems. If I get any more reviews then I might continue this...


****

A Digimon Saga: Dark Visions VOLUME 1 of 2

Author: JediDisciple. 

Email: Gymleader_sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so I'm not making any money off this Fanfic. However this story is MINE. 

Summary: This story is set 8 years after the Digidestined have beaten Apocalymon. There is a new evil Digimon that is attempting to destroy the Digidestined with visions. This is volume one of a two-volume saga.

Note: *************************************************means a flashback.

****

UPDATED: Chapter 16 NEW

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 1: A Raining Day

Hikari looked up at the ceiling lying on her bed and wondered how she got herself into this mess. Rather how anything like this could happen to her in the first place. It was 11PM and she still couldn't fall asleep. She got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen for a small snack that might help her get to sleep. On the way to the kitchen, she made sure she didn't make any noise that might wake up her parents and her brother Taichi or trip in the darkness for that matter. As she reached the kitchen she couldn't resist taking a look outside the window in the apartment's living room.

She opened the curtains and looked outside. It was such a beautiful night. There were billions of stars in the sky and she wondered if her digimon Gatomon was also looking at the same stars as she was now. Hikari felt a cold presence go through her and shuddered. She got back to the kitchen and turned on the light. She opened the fridge and got out a carton of milk. Warm milk always put her to sleep like a baby. With that memory she smiled and remembered something.

******************************************************************

It was morning when Takeru had come to her room to invite her to play. He however didn't just wake her up. He stared at her sleeping for god knows how long. He finally decided to wake her by giving her a slow warm kiss on the lips. What a kiss that was! She remembered totally melting when she woke up to his kiss. All she could utter up was a little "hi" to Takeru. He quickly apologized for his actions. She later replied "No problem I always wanted to be woken up that way". She gave him a kiss on the checks and they went to play.

******************************************************************

Hikari smiled at that pleasant memory. That only happened two days ago. The milk was now warm enough so she quickly turned off the stove. As she waited for the milk to cool down she got out a magazine off counter. It was nothing but a simple sports magazine that her brother loved to read so much. All of a sudden she felt that same cold feeling pass through her body again. She drank the warm milk slowly and washed the cup. Just after putting away the cup onto the counter she was hit with another memory. This happened when she was in the 7th grade with Takeru. However this was a false memory.

*******************************************************************

It was a raining day and she was walking home from school. She forgot to bring her umbrella or a raincoat and was completely drenched with water. She only hoped she got home in time and not catch a cold or fever. All of a sudden she saw a group of bullies move in front of her. She knew the only thing they ever do is to pick on smaller kids. She felt pity for them, if only their parents raised them better. They always picked on her when she was in school because they said she was too much like an adult and too nice. Most of the time Takeru was with her and stood up for her. She realized what they meant was that she was too mature for her age and nice to everyone. What was wrong with that? She never had to "play nice" ever in her entire life, it always came naturally for her. What totally caught her guard was that Takeru was with them this time. What was he doing? After they said some harsh things about her she left trying not to cry. This encounter had really devastated her because Takeru was with them and never stuck up for her. Was he with them to look cool or something? She didn't care, she only knew Takeru had hurt her feelings and her. That night when she went home she ran to her room and jumped onto her bed. She lay there and cried. That night she cried herself to sleep, she was so heart broken.

***************************************************************

Hikari got up from the chair that she was sitting on. She suddenly felt very sick. Everything around her was spinning. She couldn't take it anymore she collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 2: A Date

Mimi looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she was going on a date with Yamato! Then she heard the doorbell and her heart nearly jumped out of her. She quickly finished bushing her long brown hair. This was either going to be the best date in the entire world or the worse. Mimi heard the front door open and her daddy talking to someone. Yamato was downstairs waiting for her. With one last look at the mirror she walked out of her room and downstairs. She was so nervous! Walking downstairs brought back a memory.

*******************************************************************

Mimi was sitting in the park enjoying the sunshine and checking out all the boys that went by her. The air was fresh and birds sung their mysterious songs in the background. She breathed in deep breath and relaxed on the park bench. Then she felt someone sit next to her. Opening her eyes she recognized it was Yamato! At that moment she developed a major crush on him, it was as though he had a spell on her. Yamato knew who he sat down with and said a simple "hi Mimi". All Mimi could get out was "hi Yamato". They sat there for nearly an hour talking about their lives. Basically it was just small talk. After a while Yamato asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him. Mimi nearly jumped with excitement but held it back. "OK" she remembered saying. They exchanged numbers and address and left until they could meet again. When Mimi went home that night she talked to her friend Sora on the phone for hours about her day.

**************************************************************************

When Mimi met Yamato downstairs she was awed at how handsome he look. This was going to be fun for her! They held hands and left in Yamato car. During the car ride Mimi asked Yamato where they were going to for their date. Yamato told her a name of a restaurant that was near her house. After a few minutes of driving Yamato finally reached the restaurant. They went in and sat in a table. After a great dinner Yamato left to pay the bill. Mimi waited at the table for a long time but he never returned.

She got up and asked a waiter about Yamato. The waiter told her that Yamato paid the bill and simply left. So he left with out her? Mimi fought back a tear and walked to a pay phone to call her parents but decided against it. She would have been so embarrassed if her parents found out what happened. Instead she called Sora's house and got the answering machine. Disappointed she tried Taichi's phone number next. He was at home and said he would be there to pick Mimi up in ten minutes. Mimi went outside and waited for Taichi. She wondered if Yamato set up this date as some kind of sick joke. Mimi realized she didn't like Yamato at all at that moment. When Taichi came she got into his car. He didn't ask any questions. After a quiet ride back to her house she got out. Then she knew she had to thank him for the ride home. She invited him into her house for a drink with her and her parents. At first he said no but then agreed.

Mimi and Taichi walked back to her mansion. But before she could open the door she broke down and gave him a hug and started crying on his shoulders knowing she had been stood up.

Mimi: "I'm so sorry about your sister Hikari."

Taichi: "Thanks for caring Mimi. I hope she gets better soon."

Sora was walking by Mimi's house to check up on Mimi. She had received the worried voice of Mimi on her answering machine several minutes ago. When she saw Taichi and Mimi hugging in front of her house and then going in, she at that moment knew her relationship with Taichi was over. 

In the background a virus type Digimon smiled an evil grin. It was feeding off all the negative feelings and getting stronger. Impersonating Yamato earlier was part of its master plan.

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 3: The Email

Sora ran to her room and locked the door. It was 11PM and cold outside. She didn't even respond to her mom when she said hi. So was Mimi with Taichi now? She didn't know if Taichi was two-timing or not, but would find out right now! When she saw Mimi earlier she was dressed up as if on a date with Taichi. Sora picked up her phone in her room and dialed Mimi's phone number. She would ask her a few questions.

Mimi: "Hello?"

Sora: "Hi Mimi it's me Sora. I just want to ask you a few questions. 

Mimi: "Sure."

Sora: "Were you on a date tonight?"

Mimi: "Yes with… uh…"

Sora: "With who Mimi?"

Mimi really didn't want to tell Sora that she went out with Yamato who stood her up but she would tell the truth. She used to have the crest of sincerity and this was her friend.

Mimi: "It was Yamato."

Sora: "Yamato huh? OK later."

Before Mimi could respond Sora hanged up. She started to dial Yamato's phone number. After a few rings Yamato picked up.

Yamato: "Who is it?"

Sora: "Its me Sora. I have a question for you Yamato."

Sora: "Did you go out with any girl today."

Yamato: "No I haven't, I have been way too busy with my job."

Yamato: "Oh and tell Taichi that I hope Hikari gets better real soon."

Sora: "OK bye"

Yamato: "Bye"

Sora hanged up the phone. According to Yamato he never went out with Mimi tonight, he claimed he was at work. She slammed the phone down knowing Mimi had lied. Taichi and Mimi were going to pay for this!

Koushiro looked at his laptop. He was downloading some cool Fanfic off FanFiction.net. He enjoyed reading the cool stories, then he got an alert. He had email. Clicking a few buttons with his mouse he opened the email and saw it was from Gennai! It had a message for him.

Dear Koushiro,

This is urgent. There is a new virus type digimon that is attacking and destroying the digiworld. It has crossed over to your world to cause trouble. I have sent all of your digimon and they will arrive soon by email.

Sincerely, Gennai

After reading the message he took his laptop off the net. He reattached the phone cord and got out his address book. He had some friends to call over the phone.

Koushiro: "Looks like there is going to be a reunion."

He started dialing a phone number.

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 4: A Simple Get Together

Jyou looked through the window of his apartment. The storm outside was starting to pour harder. His telephone suddenly rang. When he got it he was surprised to hear Koushiro's voice. Jyou loved talking to his old friend again. After a little conversation Koushiro told him the reason he called.

Koushiro: "We have a new virus type digimon that's causing trouble. Gennai has sent us our digimon by email. I called all of our friends to meet at my house where we will discuss our plan to deal with the problem. Hope to see you soon."

With that Koushiro hanged up the phone.

Jyou looked at the ground and realized the new dangers he was getting himself into again. He shrugged and reached into his pocket for his car keys. He was always on time and he wouldn't be late for this.

Yemagmon looked at Jyou as he left his apartment and got into his car. His master wanted him to test out the abilities of the Digidestined. It grinned and hoped the teens would give him enough of a challenge. The digimon in the digital world were weak as they were all defeated easily by him. He was hoping for some challenges ahead.

Jyou entered Koushiro's apartment and saw the crowd of people. He recognized them immediately. This brought a smile to his face because these were all of his best friends. Walking over he noticed Sora was standing in the corner looking out a window at the storm outside. He could have sworn he heard her crying. Being a good friend he walked over to where she was,

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sora looked back at Jyou and whispered "Taichi". Jyou wondered at what she meant and chose his next words carefully "Maybe you should talk to him about the problem." Sora stared at his eyes and clenched her fist. "Your right Jyou I have to talk to him!" yelled Sora. Sora left and walked to where Taichi was and grabbed his arm. Jyou watched as Sora said something and they left to talk in some place private.

Koushiro looked at his wristwatch and knew it was time. He told all of his friends that the digimon were ready to be transported. Sitting down, he turned on his laptop and connected it to the net. He logged on and opened his email to find a new message from Gennai. After opening it with several clicks of his mouse there was bright light that shone from his laptop into the room. Everyone had to shield their eyes except for Sora and Taichi who was in another room. After the light faded his saw eight digimon. "Bukamon" he nearly yelled. He ran over and hugged his digimon. This was one of the best days of his life.

Before he could say anything else there was an explosion outside Koushiro's apartment. Everyone (except for Taichi and Sora still somewhere else) ran to the window and saw a monster. It was the virus type digimon gunning for them.

Bukamon: "Oh no its Yemagmon a virus type digimon. He is an ultimate digimon that can shot fireballs form his arms, all four of them in a matter of fact."

Yamato: "Let's teach this guy a lesson!"

All the in-training digimon rushed outside. "Its time to Digivolve guys" said Koushiro. All of the Digimon nodded. All of the digimon tried to digivolve but were completely caught off guard when they couldn't! Yemagmon laughed a sinister laugh.

Yemagmon: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yemagmon saw a boy running to the scene. It was Takeru, and Tokemon saw he was in major danger. Yemagmon picked Takeru with his fingers. Takeru let out a yell; Tokemon felt the surge of power flow through him.

Tokemon: "Tokemon digivolve to Patamon!'

Patamon flew to help his friend Takeru.

Patamon: "Boom Bubble!"

A burst of wind shot form Patamon's mouth and hit Yemagmon's hand. He only laughed at the small attack, which didn't even make him lose his grip on the boy. None of the Digidestined digimon could digivolve for some reason. Everything looked grim. Yamato looked at his brother in agony and yelled.

Yamato: "T.K.!"

His Digivive started to glow and make a loud sound. Tsunomon felt a jolt of energy go through him. He started to digivolve.

Tsunomon: "Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"

Gabumon: "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!'

Garurumon ran toward his enemy.

Garurumon: "Howling blaster!"

A bolt of ice shot for his mouth. Yemagmon blocked it with his arm and fired a fireball at Garurumon, which hit. Garurumon fell from the force. Yamato looked around him his friends and their digimon who couldn't help, how come they couldn't digivolve?! And where the HELL was Taichi and Sora?!

Yamato: "No way am I giving up!"

Then his heart started to glow as the crest of friendship appeared on his chest. Garurumon felt new power overcome him.

Yamato: "Crest of Friendship!"

Garurumon: "Garurumon digivolve to…" 

Weregarurumon: "Weregarurumon!"

Weregarurumon rushed at his opponent on two feet with his claws out. He slashed through Yemagmon's arm and Takeru fell into Weregarurumon arms. After safely putting him back with Yamato he continued his assault.

Weregarurumon: "Wolf Claw!"  
  
His claws sliced through Yemagmon body. Yemagmon screamed out in pain and started to fall apart and then disappear. Weregarurumon De-Digivolved back to Tsunomon exhausted from the fight and hopped back into Yamato's arms.

Yamato: "Great job Tsunomon!"

Everyone cheered except Takeru who scraped his knees.

"Can someone help me up?" asked Takeru. Everyone helped him up and get bandaged up back in Koushiro's house. On the way back Jyou managed to ask Koushiro a question.

Jyou: "Hey Koushiro how come some of our digimon couldn't digivolve?"

Koushiro: "I really don't know Jyou."

Hikari lied on the hospital bed, she had been there for days. Deathdramon walked into the hospital room disguised as her brother Taichi to get into her room. _Part Two of his master plan_ he thought. He put his hands on Hikari's forehead. Then something happened. 

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 5: The New Mission 

Taichi looked at Sora and his heart felt a million times heavier. He remembered what they had talked about earlier that had totally devastated him.

******************************************************************

"I can't believe what you did to me Taichi!" Yelled Sora. Her eyes were full of tears and hurt. Taichi looked at her not knowing what she was talking about. What had he done to her? Sora was a total mess and about to go insane with anger. "What did I do? Tell me!" he asked. "You KNOW what you did! That's it our friendship is over!" replied Sora. Taichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So is my friendship with Mimi." She ran out of the room crying and slammed the door with a loud bang. Taichi started as she ran out totally confused. At that moment Taichi's and Sora's crest grew dark. Their digimon couldn't digivolve.

********************************************************************

Sora looked outside from the house at the rain she absolutely hated Taichi and Mimi for what they did to her. Mimi walked over to where Sora was standing alone trying to start a conversation with her friend. Sora left when she saw Mimi. Mimi started to cry did Sora hate her or something? She looked for someone's shoulder to cry on. She saw Yamato standing in another corner. Mimi threw herself on the handsome guy and cried, causing her crest to glow dark. Yamato looked around uncomfortably around and didn't know what the HELL to do.

Koushiro looked at his laptop and noticed another email for Gennai. He opened it and there was a set of instructions.

Dear Koushiro,

You must search for an ancient artifact form the digiworld that has been lost on Earth. The artifact increases any digimon's powers to the max. If Deathdramon gets his hands on it then he will be unstoppable. The artifact have been split into four parts until it can be put back together again. Take every effort to get the pieces before Deathdramon does. You don't have much time I suggest you split up to look for the pieces. I have included the map of the locations of the pieces. Good luck.

Sincerely, Gennai.

Koushiro called all of his friends to see the orders and map they had. The digimon waited patiently to hear the new orders. Then out of no where there was a knock on the door. When they opened it was Hikari! She had awakened from her coma. Taichi ran to where she was to give her a hug. All of the Digidestined gathered around Hikari to check up on her, especially Takeru who nearly kissed her to death (out of concern of course).

Taichi: "OK guys we will split up. Since there are four pieces there well be four groups of twos."

He pointed at them and told them the groups. "Yamato with Mimi will go for the north piece, Koushrio and Jyou the west, Hikari and Takeru the east. Sora and I will go for the South peace." He ordered. Koushiro printed them all two maps for each group, a normal map and another showing the all the locations of the pieces.

Yamato: "Don't worry guys we will beat this guy's @$$!"

Everyone left for their mission with their Digimon. Hikari smiled she was going to have LOTS of FUN with Takeru whether he liked it or not. All though her crest had just glowed dark because she had been brainwashed, she hoped Takeru wouldn't take her future actions too personally. She had orders from her "master" Deathdramon. It was to delay and torture Takeru to death! She though up a million ways of torture since she WAS sixteen now! First she need to find a way to get rid of the two digimon that followed them then she could have Takeru to do to as she pleased. Hikari had some naught ideas of torture.

Hikari: "Hehehehe"

Gatomon looked at Hikari and noticed something odd about her.

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 6: A Sound Break

Mimi hated all this walking! Her feet hurt and she was sweaty form all this exercise. The only consolation was that Yamato was with her. She nearly jumped from joy at the near mention of his name. She had a MAJOR crush on this cute boy walking near her. Just being near him made her feel lightheaded. However she didn't like the mission that they all had to do. Yamato looked at the map that he carried. "Almost there Mimi." He said. Why didn't he pay attention to her? She asked herself. Looks like she better do something to stand out.

"Hey Yamato lets take a rest shall we?" Mimi asked. Yamato looked at her trying to find out what she was planning. He shrugged and didn't care. He was really tired and needed a rest. Mimi got in front of Yamato and took out a microphone. She was going to sing for him! "Listen Mimi you don't have too…" he started. "I want to Yamato! I'm so bored lately." She got out a tape player and played the music on it and started to sing.

I wanna sing a song

A song that tells you whereee

Will I just don't careee

I've got nowhere to gooo, I'm scareddd

You guys gotta to understanddddd

I've been so alone been so sadd add

I asked myself wheres my dad ad ad

Is this the reason im noooooo where?

Will I just don't careee or seem to bearrrrr

Mimi stopped the music and turned off her microphone. There was a big sweat drop falling from Yamato's head. What the hell was that? He thought. Did she just ask him out in that song?! Before he could answer himself there was an explosion near them like a bomb. They both looked around and saw a thing that looked like a cross between a goat, lion, and dragon. Mimi let out a scream looking at that hurried digimon. "What is that?!" she screamed.

Palamon: "Its Leogoatdramon. He can fly, shot fireballs and ram people all at once!

Leogoatdramon charged at them. They barely jumped out of the way of his fireball. Yamato looked at his digimon Gabumon.

Yamato: "Let's take care of him."  
  
Gabumon nodded and started to digivolve.

Gabumon: "Gabumon digivolve to…"

Garurumon: "Garurumon!"

Yamato: "The Crest of Friendship."

Garurumon: "Garurumon digivolve to…"

Weregarurumon: "Weregarurumon!"

Weregarurumon rushed at Leogoatdramon. The moster digimon was prepared and swung his tail. It whacked Weregarurumon across the face and he fell back into the wall. Several fireballs that hit Weregarurumon followed that attack. Weregarurumon De-digivolved back to Tsunomon defeated. Leogoatdramon moved closer to make its kill. Then out of nowhere vines came and held his arms down.

Palmon: "Poison Ivy"

Leogoatdramon pulled with all his strength and Palmon flew toward him. Palmon was backhanded and it fell back. Palmon De-digivolved back to Tanemon.

Yamato: "This is bad."

Leogoatdramon grabbed Yamato with his left hand and Tsunomon with his right. His boss had told it to capture them alive and bring them back as prisoners. He looked at Palmon and Mimi; it didn't have room for them. He would get them later. Mimi looked horrify as Leogoatdramon ran away with Yamato and Tsunomon as its prisoners. Mimi let out a loud cry.

Mimi: "Yaaaaaammmmmaaaaattttttooooooo!"

She looked at the destruction that surrounded her. If only Palamon could of digivolved earlier ago it could have helped Weregarurumon as Lillymon. But for some reason Palmon couldn't. She rushed to where Palmon and checked her condition. She would be all right.

"Don't worry Yamato I will come to save you…" she whispered.

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 7: A Little Reward

Mimi followed Leogoatdramon's tracks on the road. Finding Yamato's location would be easy but dealing with Leogoatdramon would be more difficult. Palmon walked beside her as they followed the tracks. All of a sudden Mimi busted out crying.

Mimi: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I wanna go home! I miss Yamato!"

Palmon jumped up and slapped Mimi with one of her vines. She started to cry louder.

Palmon: "Don't cry! We have a job to do! Get the artifact piece and rescue Yamato and Gabumon! Not to mention save both our worlds!"

Mimi started to calm down and looked down at Palmon. "Your right! I need to get my act together and stop being a baby." She replied. They continued their walk with no more crying from Mimi. "I could really go for a cheeseburger right now," she said. After ten more minutes they reached an abandoned building. They quietly sneaked inside to check it out. Inside the building it was dark and smelled and they could make out two three figures. They moved slowly and quietly over to where the three figures were. Mimi saw that Leogoatdramon was asleep and Yamato and Gabumon were both fine. She let out a small sigh of relief.

Walking quietly to where they were sitting she shook Yamato awake. Yamato awoke after he sensed Mimi near him. Palmon moved to where Gabumon was tied up and gagged. "That was so mean," said Palmon as she removed the rope. Yamato didn't stand up when Mimi pulled him up. "What are you doing? We need to get out of here." Mimi whispered. He looked exhausted and gave her a look that sent a chill through her body. "I'm not going," he said.

A thousand thoughts went through her mind like a train. What was he thinking? She thought. Was he playing rebel again, confused about where they were, or just suddenly decided to join this mean digimon? "He has been feeling horrible every since we were captured." Said Gabumon.

Mimi stood up suddenly mad; she hated all these evil digimon that never left her alone. Sure they could make her hungry, make her cry, make her tired, but the one thing they couldn't do was hurt her friends! "Listen Yamato I want you to come with me. You don't belong here." She said. "After we beat all these mean digimon we can get together and go out and…" realizing she was saying too much she stopped. Whether he liked it or not Yamato was coming with her. She pulled him up with all her strength. "You sure are heavy Yamato." She whispered. Trying to not to make a sound she tried to get Yamato out of that dangerous place as soon as possible. However she stepped on a branch and woke up Leogoatdramon who was napping.

Leogoatdramon: "You won't take him from my boss!"

Leogoatdramon jumped to his feet just as they ran out of the building. He slammed through the door and met them outside. Gabumon couldn't digivolve without Yamato who was so devastated emotionally. However Palmon could after seening her friend in danger. Mimi's digivice started to glow.

Palmon: "Palmon digivolve to…"

Togemon: "Togemon!"

Togemon rushed to slam into Leogoatdramon allowing her friends the chance to escape. Leogoatdramon roared with anger and flew in the sky. It jumped just behind Togemon and whipped its tail. Togemon flew back, most of its energy already gone form starvation. It hadn't eaten for some time. Holding onto the exhausted Yamato she screamed out something.

Mimi: "If we get outta here alive, I promise to be nicer to everyone and especially Yamato. Togemon you gotta win!"

Then the shadow in her heart that had hid her crest disappeared. Her crest of Sincerity brightly shone forward giving Togemon an unlimited source of power.

Mimi: "The Crest of Sincerity"

Togemon: "Togemon digivolve to…"

Lillymon: "Lillymon"

Mimi jumped in excitement at seeing her old friend. Lillymon flew high into the air and dodged the various tail swipes. She decided to end this and took out a huge flower from her back. The flower bloomed and the pedals opened up to show a pretty design. She flew back to get some distance from Leogoatdramon as there was going to be a mess after her attack.

Lillymon: "Flower Cannon!"

A bright and powerful projectile sprang forth from the flower and blasted a hole through Leogoatdramon. He let out a loud scream of pain. Leogoatdramon entire body turned to particles and then disappeared. Lillymon De-digivolved back to Tanemon and flew down from the sky and was soon caught by Mimi on the ground. They both laughed.

Just when Leogoatdramon was destroyed Gabumon saw something bright fall from the sky. He ran toward it and caught it just in time with his mouth. Mimi looked at what he caught and realized it must have been one of the four ancient pieces that they were searching for. Leogoatdramon must have found it first and put it in his pocket. When Lillymon destroyed him then it must have dropped out of his pocket. She let out another yell of delight they found what they were looking for!

She got down on her knees to check on Yamato. He still looked sad and totally stressed out. Mimi knew she had to help cure Yamato so she tried to think of ways to help him. Then she remember something from fairy tales. In the stories it was the prince that cured the princesses but it could probably go the other way around. She leaned down and put her arms around his strong shoulder and gave him a warm passionate kiss on the lips. Not forgetting to use her tongue of course…

Yamato woke up suddenly aware of a certain girl's tongue in his mouth. Putting his arms around Mimi's waist he kissed back. They were both rolling on the ground making out like crazy. Small sounds could be heard from them. Mimi thought this was a great reward for saving the day. Palmon and Gabumon looked at their friends. What were they doing they thought…

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 8: A Betrayal

Hikari and Takeru looked for the location of the 2nd ancient piece. Walking by an electronics store they saw a news segment on. "There have been reports of several monsters over the last couple of hours. Please stay calm as these reports are probably not acute" Said the anchorman. They stared at the televisions displayed in the front window. Hikari was in anguish at what she had to do for her master Deathdramon. Her mind was in shambles and confused at whose side she was really on. She only knew she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Takeru saw her worried look and decided to ask a question. "You OK Kari?" Hikari looked back up to his face trying to hide her expressions as best as she could. "Oh yes I'm all right. I just remembered I forgot to feed Miko" she lied. Thanks to her pet cat she had provided him with a good excuse.

Takeru looked back at her knowing she had lied. He knew she was hiding something from him but would ask later when they finished what they had to do. Patamon looked up at his friends; he was really uncomfortable acting like a stuffed toy. A cold breeze blew through them and dark clouds formed in the sky. It would rain soon. "OK Hikari lets find it before it rains." He said.

They continued their walk toward their destinies. Hikari looked at the watch that she had on. It was almost time for the planned ambush she had secretly planned to lead him into. She for some reason believed completely on Deathdramon's cause. As soon as he conquered the digital world and earth then there would be peace and stability. A part of her knew this was very wrong but she didn't or wasn't able to listen to it. It was as though something was controlling her mind. She REALLY didn't want anyone to get hurt. Hikari held on to her digimon Gatomon tighter. She didn't want her to help Patamon when the ambush would come. Gatomon might get hurt in the crossfire. 

Hikari looked so pretty to Takeru. Every time he was near Hikari he felt all kinds of strange feelings toward her. Whenever they were separated he would always think about the next time he would see her again. He wanted to be Hikari for the rest of his life.

"Hey Kari do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Hikari looked at him shocked a few tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't say yes, not now when she was going to betray him! "I can't I'm sorry." She replied. Takeru looked at her and there was a long silence between them. "Ok…" he replied. Hikari knew she had just devastated and embarrassed him with her rejection. Takeu turned his head to hide his feelings. She tried desperately not to cry or throw herself at him. This was a bad moment for him to ask.

Looking around the park Hikari noticed that they reached the spot. She thought about an excuse for them to wait at the location. "T.K. can we please rest her for a minute my feet really hurts." She pleaded. Takeru then realized that they had reached the place where the ancient artifact was buried and got out a shove that he had brought along. He started digging while Hikari and Gatomon waited peaceful in the background. The rain was starting to really pour. Suddenly Patamon looked up into the sky and say a dark figure flying toward them.

Patamon: "Look we have trouble."

Takeru quickly got to his knees and turned his head toward Patamon. The storm above them grew and roared with thunder at the dark digimon's arrival.

Takeru: "Time to digivolve Patamon."  


Patamon nodded and Takeru's digivice started to glow.

Patamon: "Patamon digivolve to…"

Angemon: "Angemon!"

Angemon flew up into the air to confront the flying digimon. The flying digimon landed on the ground. It wanted to battle on the ground. The digimon looked at Hikari and knew she would make a good henchman whether she liked it or not.

Deathdramon: "You Digidestined are powerful so now you will deal with me."

Deathdramon raised his fist and fired a powerful beam.

Deathdramon: "Darkness Wave!"

It hit Angemon square in the chest and he fell back in pain. Deathdramon laughed at how easy this was. Untied the children would prevail but dived they would fall. Angemon slowly got up; he wasn't going to be defeated so easily.

Angemon: "Hand of Fate!"

The beam shot out of his fist like a wave of light and he De-digivolved with the last of its strength gone back to Tokemon. Deathdramon lifted his hand and blocked it with ease. "Now you will be my slave! BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Takeru looked desperately at Hikari. How come she was just standing there and not helping?!

Hikari looked at the terrible scene in front of her. She wanted to desperately to help her friend but couldn't move a single muscle. Deathdramon grabbed Tokemon and Takeru and grinned. Hikari couldn't take it anymore. "Please don't hurt him!" she screamed. "I'll tell you where it is."

Deathdramon let both of them go interested at what she said. Hikari walked over to Takeru's digging site and couched down to the wet dirt. She reached down and picked up something. Deathdramon took the object. Hikari turned to face Takeru. "Get out of here Takeru!"

"NO way am I leaving you!" he replied. "If you don't he will kill you!" Takeru knew that if he died now then he couldn't rescue Hikari later. He didn't like it but he knew she was right. Hikari watched as he walked away with Tokemon. Deathdramon looked down at his new henchman. "Now lets find the other artifacts" he said. He stared at the map that Hikari was holding. Hikari only nodded. "Tomorrow" he said. "You need to be taught a lesson. Evil NEVER shows mercy toward good!" he yelled. Deathdramon grabbed Hikari's arm and flew toward his lair.

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 9: A Lesson

Deathdramon's goons threw Gatomon into a cage where she couldn't get out. They made sure she was tied up and gagged, and had no access to food. Deathdramon put Hikari into a locked room. "We have captured your friend Takeru!" He will join you." Lied Deathdramon. Hikari looked at him in terror, she thought Takeru had escaped earlier ago. Deathdramon pushed her into a chair and tied her up in it so she couldn't escape. Deathdramon looked around the room for a few minutes then left. Outside he secretly transformed himself into Takeru. Then he reentered the room looking and sounding exactly like Takeru. _Part three of my master plan_ he thought. Hikari saw Takeru enter the room and let out a small sound of joy. He was alone, which meant he had escaped and could possibly free her too. "Takeru get me out of these ropes quickly before they come back!" Takeru looked at her oddly.

Deathdramon (TK): "No way I hate you! You betrayed us!"

Hikari: "Please Takeru you have to understand, Deathdramon did something to my mind and I couldn't resist him. I had absolutely no control at what I did."

Deathdramon (TK): "Your lying! You deserved to be punished!"

Hikari looked terrified when Takeru took out a knife.

Deathdramon (TK): "Did you know there are five ways of torture? They are sharp, hot, cold, slow, and painful."

Deathdramon smiled as he slow rotated the knife he was holding. He saw the look on her face and his grin widens. He walked slowly to where Hikari was sitting. Hikari let out a terrified cry and strugged harder to get out of the ropes that held her to the chair. She couldn't, as they were too tight. Fear overcame her body knowing she was going to be slowly tortured. How could Takeru do this to her? He had absolutely no right to do this her. At least she was sixteen she thought. She was going to get though this as long as she thought of the people she loved. As long as no one else was being hurt she would be OK no matter what.

Hikari: "Please don't Takeru…"

Deathdramon grinned knowing Hikari would think that it was Takeru who was about to torture her. He slowly started to cut the side of her face with the knife. The pain was unbearable. Trying to ignore the pain she thought back to a memory from an entire lifetime ago…

***************************************************************************************************************

The Dark Masters were all truly evil. The four of them had virtually taken over the entire digital world with no one to oppose them. Metalseadramon was the Dark Master of the sea, Puppetmon was the Dark Master of the forest, and Machinedramon was the Dark Master of the cities. His city was huge and filled with wonders from all over the world. The digital city had all the great buildings and landscapes from all over world combined into one. Birdramon, Angewomon, and Angemon tried desperately to stop the Dark Master Machinedramon. Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari looked at the great battle in front of them that was taking place knowing there wasn't one thing they could do to help.

Birdramon: "Meteor Wing!"

Angewomon: "Celestial Arrow!"

Angemon: "Hand of Fate!"

All of their projectiles flew toward Machinedramon. It hit him all at the same time. There was a huge explosion that rocked the entire area around them. When the smoke cleared everyone looked at Machinedramon horrified when they saw he was unaffected.

Koushiro: "Oh NO! Machinedramon's a mega digimon!"

Machinedramon: "Giga Cannon!"

Birdramon fell back from the blast defeated.

Machinedramon: "Giga Cannon!"

The next blasted Angemon and sent him flying back.

Machinedramon: "Giga Cannon!"

Angewomon, Hikari's digimon fell last.

Machinedramon: "They weren't even worth my time. You're all next! Who wants to  
be the first to perish?"  
  
All of their digimon were exhausted and had no more energy to digivolve. There was no way that they could last even a second against Machinedramon. All hope was lost. They had absolutely no chance, no possible way to stop the Mega digimon Machinedramon. Hikari knew she couldn't let anymore people get hurt even if it meant she died. Hikari walked bravely forward.  
  
Taichi: "Kari! NO!"  
  
Machinedramon: "How brave of you to volunteer. I'll try and make this as painful as I can!" 

  
Then out of nowhere something green started to cover Machinedramon till he was swarmed with it. It was the Numemon; they were trying to save their queen Hikari! Hikari had saved them earlier out of compassion. All their lives they had never known what true compassion was until this little girl freed them from slavery under Machinedramon. The Numemon worked their entire lives to run Machinedramons cites. They were always treated cruelly and unfairly even though they tried their best to please Machinedramon. Hikari had freed them and they knew the only way they could repay her was to make her their queen. They had to protect her at all cost! 

Machinedramon: "Giga Cannon!"

As soon as Machinedramon fired his weapon all of the Numemon died. They disappeared into a cloud of data. A surge of pain went through Hikari's body taking all of her strength with it. When all the Numemon were killed she felt intense pain and anguish go through her body. Her crest started to glow very bright as she glowed brightly. She let out a loud scream.

Hikari: "NUMEMON!"

Hikari collapsed and fell to the ground; all feeling left her body. Taichi rushed to her sister's side. Agumon shrunk to the ground feeling something immense. A moment ago he was exhausted and could barely walk but now he felt so much power go through him he started to warp-digivolve.

Agumon: "I feel the power…"

  
**************************************************************************************  


Outside, Deathdramon's goons started to hear screaming. They knew their boss was truly evil and cruel. Some couldn't stand the tortured screams that came from the room and just left to walk a little outside in the rain.

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 10: Flying Pendent

Takeru stopped and looked back. He was not going to abandon Hikari! Picking up his digimon Tokomon he returned back to confront Deathdramon. The rain falling on him increased. Running too fast he accidentally ran into a tree. Takeru fell down to the ground along with Tokomon. His impact on the tree caused the nest several branches above him to fall to the ground. All of a sudden his digivice started to glow intensely and make loud noises. He quickly got up to see if there were any baby birds in it. Instead he saw a pendent with a symbol of a wing on it. Picking up to inspect it farther he didn't realized Tokomon getting up as well. The design on the pendent was so amazing to him as he stared at it in awe. "TK let's go back to save Hikari already!" yelled Tokomon. Takeru snapped out of it and put the prize that he found into his pocket and got to his feet. "Your right! Let's go." He said.

Running back to the scene he saw a bright light and realized that it was Hikari. The dark thing that attacked him earlier had his hand on Hikari's forehead doing something to her. He knew it probably was a bad thing hearing Hikari's letting out small cries. Takeru gripped his fist and clenched his teeth. He felt his older brother's rage go through him. NO one was going to hurt Kari and get away with it! He would never give up on Hikari. His digivice and crest started to glow again this time recharged with energy. Tokomon could feel the energy go through him. He had the power to digivolve again. Tokemon immediately changed to Patamon and started to digivolve again.

Patamon: "Patamon digivolve to…"

Angemon: "Angemon"

Takeru's Crest of Hope started to glow intensely.

Angemon: "Angemon digivolve to…"

White feathers started to fly through Angemon. He started to glow blue and become bigger. Armor formed on him as well as a sword and shield. He now had eight shiny wings. 

MagnaAngemon: "MagaAngemon"

MagaAngemon jumped into the air and gracefully landed right in front of Deathdramon. Deathdramon was a little surprised at the new digimon in front of him and let go of Hikari who fell to the ground sleeping. Gatomon ran to her side very concerned.

MagnaAngemon: "You have caused much destruction. You must pay the price for your evil deeds."

Deathdramon: "No thanks. Maybe next time."

He took out a weapon from his cape and fired it directly at MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon jumped up and dodged out of its path. However it still followed him like a heat-seeking missile. MagnaAngemon turned to face his threat.

MagnaAngemon: "Gate of Destiny"

The projective jumped over it and hit MagnaAngemon right in the chest. Which slammed him into a tree. Takeru didn't care about the battle he only cared about Hikari. He sat down next to her on the ground. _You have to get better_ he thought. Then the pendent that he found in the nest started to glow. MagnaAngemon started to digivolve!

MagnaAngemon: "MagnaAngemon digivolve to…"

GodDramon: "GodDramon"

Takeru couldn't believe his eyes! His digimon had digivolved into Mega! The pendent that he found helped MagnaAngemon digivolve to Mega. "Go get him GodDramon!" he yelled.

GodDramon: "God Flame"

A giant flame sprang forth from his mouth. Deathdramon only looked at it. He got something out of his pocket and somehow managed to block the blast entirely. He let out an evil laugh. "Impressive" he said. "Till next time." With that Deathdramon raised one hand and he disappeared. He transported himself to another location leaving the two humans and two digimon alone.

Takeru was concerned about Hikari who was by his side. He picked her up and got her out of the rain to some benches near a building, and lied her down on them. The rain around them was starting to subside. _Please wake up_ he thought. Takeru got a dry towel from his backpack and dried her hair so she wouldn't get a fever. GodDramon had De-Digivolved back to Patamon and joined beside him on the bench to get out of the rain. Takeru felt very proud of his digimon at that moment. However he was also concerned about Hikari. He sat there on the bench for a long time waiting for her to wake up. Takeru couldn't help it but he dozed off and slept there near Hikari and their digimon.

Several hours later Hikari started to wake up. Takeru heard her and awoke himself. "Are you OK Kari?" He asked. Hikari looked around her confused. She then saw Takeru and moved back swiftly in terror. Hikari remember all of the torture she had endured under TK. However she didn't know they were false ones implanted by Deathdramon as part of his master plan. "Get away from me!" she screamed. Takeru looked at her confused. What had Deathdramon done to her?

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 11: Water Pendent

Jyou and Koushiro walked through the street. Jyou had brought his raincoat and an umbrella for Koushiro just in case it rained. He smiled knowing it was better to be prepared then to be sorry. Looking into his medical bag he got out another long sleeved shirt. Koushiro looked at him and admired how Jyou always seemed prepared. They stopped near a store to rest.

Koushiro: "Give me a few minutes Jyou. I need to call my parents to confirm them that I am not in an trouble."

Jyou: "OK Izzy. I just hate the rain don't you? We could catch a fever or something."

Koushiro walked to the pay phone and put in a few coins trying not to listen to Jyou's negative comments. After a few moments talking on the phone he hanged up and rejoined his friend outside.

Jyou: "Maybe we should go into this restaurant in front of us. We should get out of the rain and get some food."

Koushiro: "I agree the situation does call for us to have a snack."

Tentomon and Gomamon let out a yell of happiness. They could eat in this world again! The four of them entered the restaurant. Tentomon and Gomamon remembered to act like stuffed animals so they wouldn't get into trouble. Inside there was music in the air and a smell of food. Jyou and Koushiro's stomach made sounds when they smelled the air. Sweet drops fell form both of their foreheads in embarrassment.

They ran to a table and ordered a few cheeseburgers. Waiting for their meals Koushiro opened his laptop worked on several files. When the burgers came he put it away and ate the burgers hungrily with Jyou and their two digimon friends. Jyou looked at the waiter and an uncomfortable feeling went through him. He ignored it and continued to eat. When the waiter came back with the check he busted out of his human skin and attacked the Digidestined. Everyone in the restaurant ran out scared for his or her lives. Jyou, Koushiro, Tentomon, and Gomamon moved outside to continue the fighting. "That's Hindramon" said Gomamon. "He loves to hide his appearance then attack whenever he can."

Jyou: "Time to digivolve"

Koushiro: "Yes it is"

Tentomon and Gomamon both nodded. Jyou and Koushrio's digivice started to glow.

Tentomon: "Tentomon digivolve to…"

Kabuterimon: "Kabuterimon"

Gomamon: "Gomamon digivolve to…"

Ikkakumon: "Ikkakumon"

Ikkakumon and Gomamon rushed to battle Hindramon. Hindramon threw its tentacles at them.

Ikkakumon: "Harpoon Torpedo"

Kabuterimon: "Electro Shocker"

The two projectiles hit Hindramon at the same time. It didn't even affect him.

Hindramon: "Bomb Wave"

All of them flew from the powerful explosion. Hindramon rammed both Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon to the ground. The thunder above them grew louder. Jyou ran from the weapons until he ran into a fountain in the front of the restaurant. He went crashing into in getting himself wetter. Then his digivice and heart started to glow. He looked into the fountain and saw a pendent that was shining. Reaching in he got it out and looked more closely at its design. The pendent had the design of a water drop on it. It started to glow when he touched it. Ikkakumon suddenly felt a surge of power go through him. He De-digivolved back to Gomamon, then he started to warp-digivolve.

Gomamon: "Gomamon warp-digivolve to…"

All of the water from the rain started to be sucked into Gomamon. He started to glow.

MarineAngemon: "MarineAngemon"

MarineAngemon looked at his opponent Hindramon.

MarineAngemon: "Ocean Love"

All of the water from the storm turned into a powerful blast. It surrounded Hindramon and contracted on him. Forming an implosion. The density of the water crushed him and Hindramon disappeared and was gone. MarineAngemon De-digivolved back to Bukamon tired.

Koushiro: "Prodigitus. You digimon digivolve into Mega!"

Jyou stared into his hand where he held the Pendent he found. _What is this?_ He thought.

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 12: Flower Pendent

Mimi and Yamato finally got off each other gasping for air. They almost suffocated from the French kissing to death part! Then they quickly resumed their pervious activity. They made small sounds of pleasure. Gabumon and Palmon looked at their friends. _Were their lips stuck together?_ Thought Palmon.

Gabumon: "OK are you guys done?"

Mimi and Yamato got up; both embarrassed that they made out like crazy in front of their digimon. It was getting dark outside. Mimi and Yamato knew they should catch a bus or the subway and get back home before their parents got mad or suspicious at them. They also knew they should REALLY get out of this abandoned building before anything else happened. Still they could talk for a few more minutes before they had to go home now couldn't they?

Palmon: "What were you guys doing?"

Mimi: "We were showing how much we love each other!"

A sweat drop formed on Yamato's forehead. _A little quick for love, don't you think Mimi?_ He thought. Trying to change the subject he talked about the artifact that Mimi had gotten from defeating Leogoatdramon.

Yamato: "Let's check out that thing we came here for."

Mimi took the object out of her pocket. Yamato started at it in wonder. It looked like a pendent to him. Mimi stared at it and saw a beautiful flower design on it. _Very pretty_ she thought. Mimi's digivice started to glow as soon as she took out the pendent.

Yamato: "That must belong to you Mimi. Your digivice started to glow as soon as you took it out."

Yamato saw a small hole on the pendent and had a good idea. He reached into his pocket and took out a small chain. "Can I see that for a second?" he asked. "Sure" Mimi replied. Mimi gave it to Yamato. Yamato put the chain through the hole in the pendent until it looked like a necklace. He walked close to Mimi and slowly pulled her long brown hair back. He couldn't resist brushing her cheek with his cheek. Mimi nearly jumped when his skin came into contact with hers. Then he proceeded to put the pendent around Mimi's neck like a necklace and snapped the chain shut. "That looks great" he smiled.

Mimi: "OK we better go home now"

Yamato: "Ya, see you at Koushiro's house tomorrow."

With that Yamato and Gabumon left. Mimi only stared at them as they left together. _My prince_ she thought dreamily. _ I wondered what would of happened if our digimon wasn't with us right now_. She smiled at that little naughty thought. _Aparently a lot could have happened!_

Mimi: "Yamato wait up!"

Yamato stopped and turned around to see Mimi walk to where he was. She grabbed his hand and held it firmly, they would walk home together. There was strength in numbers right?

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 13: Small Talk

Sora and Taichi walked together making not a single sound. Taichi couldn't take it anymore! He turned to face Sora and grabbed her hand. Sora was surprised at his actions and then became angry when she noticed what he was doing. "Get your hands off of me Taichi" she nearly screamed. Taichi didn't release his grip on her, because he wanted to find out what he had done wrong. "I won't let you go until you tell me why you're acting so strange," he said. "So Ms. Takenouchi, what did I do." Sora looked into his eyes trying still to be mad at him. _Was he joking?_ She thought. _He knows what he did to me! Is he playing a game with me?_ She couldn't stand being so close to this person that had betrayed her! Her anger toward him was turning into sorrow for herself. _NO I will not give him the sick pleasure of seeing me cry_ she thought. Sora turned her head so he couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Please Sora tell me what's been bothering you. Maybe I can help you fix it" he said. Sora turned her head and looked into Taichi's eyes. "Why did you do it Tai?" she asked coldly. Sora eyes started to fill with tears. She couldn't stop them from falling. "Do what?" he asked. _Either he was being very cruel or very stupid_ she thought.

Sora couldn't take it anymore she ran away from them in tears. Biyomon, Agumon, and Taichi looked at her as she ran away. Taichi REALLY didn't get girls at all. Sora ran toward one of the buildings that allowed tours her mind in total shambles. Taichi ran after her after a few minutes of thinking what he was suppose to do. He knew she had a head start so he ran harder to stop his friend from doing anything that she might regret.

The sky was starting to rain and thunder clashed above her. This was like a nightmare to Sora. She ran into the building and got onto the elevator and pushed a button to go to the ceiling. Just as Taichi entered the building he saw the elevator with Sora in it close and go up. Taichi had a sick feeling in his stomach. He looked for any other elevators but found none beside the one Sora had taken. He picked up Biyomon and Koromon and ran up the long stairs. _Sora_ _please don't do what I think your going to do_ he thought.

Sora looked at the door as the elevator went up. She couldn't believe that she actually loved Taichi and he just ripped her heart out like it was nothing at all. Did Taichi ever care about her in the first place? Taichi make a total fool out of her. Embarrassment, shame, sadness ran through her mind. _There's absolutely nothing to live for_ she thought. As the door opened she got out and walked up one more floor until she was on the ceiling. Sora walked to the edge of the ceiling looked down not caring if she fell off or not. The storm above her head raged on and thunder and lighting filled the clouds. She was drenched with water.

Taichi finally reached the top. He was gasping for air as he was exhausted form the very long run. He opened the door to go outside and onto the ceiling. He need to stop Sora from hurting herself. As he opened the door he saw Sora standing very on the edge of the building staring down. The wind was starting to pick up and he knew she could easily be pushed off by the wind. He looked at Biyomon and Koromon. "Cant you guys digivolve?" he asked. Both Biyomon and Koromon replied they couldn't digivolve for some reason. Fear started to overcome Taichi. He had to think of a way to stop Sora from jumping off the building!

Taichi: "Sora please don't jump. I want you to come to me and get away from that ledge."

Sora was crying very loudly. She didn't want to listen to him. Sora never knew how much she had loved Taichi Kamiya until he had broken her heart the other day. Taichi thought of something to say anything to say. He had to stop Sora! "Please Sora I want you to calm down. Please lets get off this building together and talk." He said. "NO!" she screamed. Sora turned her head to face Taichi and the two digimon. "Don't do this Sora. You have your family and friends to help you solve your problems." "Yeah right" she replied. Taichi thought very hard, he was running out of ideas. He only knew that he didn't want Sora to die and if she died then he would probably die too. Memories of their time spent together flashed though his mind. _She must really love me if she is doing this_ he thought. He then realized what he had to be said. The storm above them was getting worse and time was running out.

"Don't do this Sora!" he cried. "Why not?" she replied. "Because I LOVE you Sora!" Sora body froze. She had never in her entire life heard Taichi say he loved her. _Does he really love me? Or is he just trying to get me down?_ She asked herself. Thoughts of being with Taichi raced through her mind. Visions of a future with him filled her thoughts. She knew if he truly loved her and if she loved him then she couldn't let them be apart. No matter what he did. "I LOVE you too Taichi!" she yelled back. She started to walk forward but out of nowhere a strong gust of wind blew at her. Sora was pushed back and she started falling off the building!

Taichi: "SORA!"

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 14: New Enemies

Taichi started at the side of the building frozen. After a split second a _flash of light_ appeared out of nowhere and blinded him. He covered his eyes. _Please don't be dead_ he thought. Then he heard a voice it was Sora pleading for help! "Tai, help me…" she said. Taichi ran to the side of the building and saw Sora hanging from the side of the building with her hands. She let out a cry of fear. He reached for her hand and pulled with all of his strength. The thunder around them boomed again. Taichi never knew Sora was so heavy, she looked so slender. _Oh god_ _I'm going to drop her_ he thought. Then out of nowhere Koromon and Biyomon got behind him and pulled on his shoulders giving him more leverage. _The digimon save the day again_ he thought. After several moments that seemed an eternity he finally managed to pull Sora to safety. Taichi collapsed on the ground since the ordeal had taken a lot out of him.

He didn't stay on the ground for very long. Quickly getting up he checked to see if Sora was hurt or not. Sora threw herself at Taichi and started to cry very hard and loudly. Taichi only returned her embrace and her affection. "Its all right…" he whispered. Sora knew what happened during that flash of light while Taichi didn't.

**********************************************************************************************************

Sora was falling off the building knowing full well that she was as good as dead. However before she hit the ground a portal opened just below her. She was sucked in and transported into the digital world! Sora awoke and looked around her. It was some kind of dark castle. What surprised her was that the castle seemed new and not old at all. There was a strong source of light coming from outside. She went to a window to see what it was and was shocked at what she saw. Outside the castle there was nothingness. It was completely white as if everything had been erased from existence.

Sora had a strange feeling she was being watched. Turning around she saw the huge dark digimon. "Welcome digidestined. My name is Deathdramon your new employer." She clenched her fist. "I'm my own boss…" she bravely replied. "What have you done with the digital world?" she asked. "I have drained all of its energy and added it to my own. Now after some deprogramming you will feel like a new girl. WAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHA!" Sora moved back at that evil laugh and hit a wall. She suddenly remember that time moved differently in the digital world then the real world, and also knew she couldn't run because she was trapped…

************************************************************************************************************* 

Taichi held onto the crying Sora. He had a feeling that Sora was different somehow. _Of course she's different. She nearly died!_ He thought. They walked back into the building and got out of the heavy storm above them. Inside Sora shed some more tears. Taichi couldn't blame her because she was a girl after all. Sora looked up into Taichi's eyes. She put on a fake sad face. There was only one way this was going to work. Their bodies were close and touching each other. _Sorry Tai but I have my orders from Deathdramon_ she thought. 

Sora: "Do you love me Taichi?"

Taichi: "Of course I always have."

Sora: "Can we go back to your apartment?"

Taichi: "Why…" 

Sora: "I don't want to be alone tonight…"

Hikari looked into Takeru's eyes. She found out from him that the experience she had was nothing then a false vision or memory. However a part of her wanted to run away from Takeru as fast as possible. "Please T.K. I need a break from us for a little while I sort things out." She said. Takeru looked back into her eyes. He knew he had to give her some space or he would never have a chance with Hikari ever again. "Ok…" he responded. "I have to go," she said. "Where?" He asked. "I don't know" she replied. Hikari picked up her digimon Gatomon and left. Takeru looked at them as they walked away. Patamon looked at Takeru and asked a question. "Where is she going T.K.?" he asked. "She needs a break…" he responded. Takeru only hoped that he wouldn't have to wait forever for Hikari to come back to him.

The sky was starting to clear again. Koushiro studied the Pendent that Jyou had found that had allowed his digimon Gomamon to warp-digivolve to MarineAngemon earlier. "Impressive design" he said. He knew the design was nothing but a water drop but it still amazed him for some reason. "What is it?" Jyou asked. "I believe it is like our digivices and crest. It allows our digimon to digivolve even farther. Truly remarkable." He said. "So we can use it to help us fight Deathdramon? All right!" said Jyou. Koushiro typed into his laptop. "Prodigus! I have received another email from Gennai. It has the updated locations of all the Pendants." Said Koushiro. Jyou couldn't help but jump into the air. "All right. Things are finally going our way! With eight mega digimon we can't lose!" he yelled.

Mimi and Yamato walked together as the sky was starting to clear. They decided to go to eat something since they were so hungry. The only place they saw that was remotely close to them was a hamburger place. Mimi didn't really like hamburger joints, as she rather preferred salad joints to keep her weight down, but she was too hunger to argue with her stomach. Yamato reached into his pocket to get out his wallet. Checking it out he saw he totally forgot to bring any cash. Mimi saw his expression on his face and knew what was on his mind. "Don't worry Matt I have some cash in my purse. I'm only suppose to use it for emergencies but… I'll make an exception today." Yamato looked at her face and couldn't resist smiling.

They went in and ordered a few cheeseburgers to eat on. While waiting for their orders they heard some interesting news on the radio. "There have been several new case where people have claimed that monsters have destroyed property. These claims seem related to the events that have occurred eight years ago. However do not panic as these claims might now be true…" Yamato smiled, some people were just so ignorant to see the truth. The orders finally came and the two teens and two digimon ate up like little hungry kids. They all sat there full from the food. "I need to really eat more like this." Said Mimi. "Hopefully not _too_ much…" Yamato joked. Mimi raised her pursed and whacked him with it. They both sat there laughing.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was an explosion out side the burger joint. They both got to their feet. "Duty calls." Said Mimi. The two teens and two digimon ran outside to deal with the new threat. The monster digimon looked like a giant green spider with four green wings. "That's Gerenmon," said Gabumon. "It goes crazy just seeing any good digimon."

Yamato: "Well lets take care of this loser…"

Mimi: "Ya go digivolve"

Both Palmon and Gabumon nodded their heads. They had plenty to eat. Yamato and Mimi's digivice started to glow.

Gabumon: "Gabumon digivolve to…"

Garurumon: "Garurumon!"

Yamato's Crest of Friendship started to glow.

Garurumon: "Garurumon digivolve to…"

WereGarurumon: "WereGarurumon!"

WereGarurumon let out a howl.

Palmon: "Palmon digivolve to…"

Togemon: "Togemon!"

Mimi's Crest of Sincerity started to glow.

Togemon: "Togemon digivolve to…"

Lillymon: "Lillymon!"

WereGarurumon and Lillymon rushed toward Gerenmon. Gerenmon threw a web out of its mouth.

Gerenmon: "Web Net"

The web captured both Lillymon and WereGarurumon. They were trapped couldn't move. "Oh man. This is bad!" said Yamato. He clenched his fist and glared at Gerenmon. "I not giving up this easily, my friends need me." WereGarurumon De-digivolved back to Gabumon. It started to warp-digivolve.

Gabumon: "Gabumon warp-digivolve to…"

MetalGarurumon: "MetalGarurumon!"

MetalGarurumon ripped itself out of the web that trapped him. He ran at the monster digimon.

MetalGarurumon: "Metal Wolf Claw!"

The ice projectile flew toward the spider. Gerenmon shot out another web. This time it was shaped like a shield and it blocked the attack. It threw one of its arms at MetalGarurumon. It hit and MetalGarurumon flew back from the impact.

Mimi: "Oh no! He needs help!"

Mimi's pendent started to glow.

Lillymon de-digivolved back to Palmon and proceeded to warp-digivolve.

Palmon: "Palmon warp-digivolve to…"

Rosemon: "Rosemon!"

Mimi was awed at Rosemon's beauty as it flew into the air to help MetalGarurumon. Unlike Lillymon, the top of Rosemon's head was not a lily flower but a red rose. It had a long bright green cape flowing form its back. While Lillymon's curves were shaped like a teenager Rosemon's were like a woman.

Rosemon: "Are you all right MetalGarurumon?"

MetalGarurumon: "Yes lets step on this spider."

Rosemon and MetalGarurumon rushed at their huge opponent. Rosemon had the air while MetalGarurumon had the ground.

Rosemon: "Poison Thorns!"

MetalGarurumon: "Giga Missle!"

The two attacks hit Gerenmon at the same time. It flew back at the intense attack caused by these two mega digimon. It yelled out in agony. Gerenmon started to fade and then was completely gone. Rosemon and MetalGarurumon De-digivolved back to their training stages, Tanemon and Tsunomon. Tanemon fell down into Mimi's arms, while Tsunomon jumped back into Yamato's. All of them laughed.

Sora waited as Taichi opened the door to his apartment. _This is going to be easier then I thought_. They both went into his place. Sora walked to the phone and used it to call her mom. "Hi mom it's me. I will be spending the night at Mimi's place. I will be back tomorrow." She lied. She hanged up the phone to deal with her target Taichi. The leader of the Digidestined was going to obey her master Deathdramon whether he liked it or not! Taichi came back out of the kitchen with a couple of sodas. "Don't you have anything stronger?" she innocently asked. She reluctantly took the drink after he said no. Before he could do anything else Sora aggressively started to cuddle him. She put her arms around Taichi's shoulder and gave him a warm passionate kiss on the lips. _HEHEHHEHE _she thought. Taichi slowly pushed her away after a long moment. Sora looked at him disappointedly and crossed her arms. "I don't think we are ready for that" he said. "But I thought we loved each other" she innocently replied. "It's just that we are in a middle of a war between good and evil. Let's not complicate matters between us." He said. _When he least expects it I will slap this mindchip onto the back of his neck and he will serve Deathdramon without question. Looks like I need to cry to get him to listen to me_ she thought. Sora put her hands on her eyes and started to cry.

Taichi immediately went to hug Sora. _HEHEHE this is going to work_ she thought. Taichi proceeded to kiss Sora. Then from out of nowhere the doorbell sounded. Taichi let go of Sora and raced to get the door. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!_ She thought. Taichi got the door and saw that it was his little sister Hikari. "Hi Kari whats up?" he asked. "Tai can I stay at your place for the night? I called our mom and dad earlier and they said I could." Said Hikari. "YES! You can!" he nearly shouted. Hikari nearly jumped at the tune of her older brother. Hikari went into her older brother's apartment and saw Sora. She noticed her clothes were messed up and suspected Sora and her brother were probably majority making out earlier.

__

NO! Not now! Sora thought. "OK see you tomorrow." Said Taichi. "Later" replied Sora. Sora got Biyomon and left his apartment. Taichi looked at her little sister. "I owe you Kari." He said. Hikari only looked at him. Why did he owe her?

Outside Sora told Biyomon not to follow her so closely. She needed the space to talk to Deathdramon without Biyomon knowing. Making sure Biyomon was far enough behind she took out her digivice and pushed a button on it. The image of Deathdramon was on the screen. "Did the plan succeed?" he asked. "NO I was interrupted before I could put the Mindchip on the Leader of the digidestined. "However I have my own plan." She said. "Lets use the Pendent of Light to lure all of the digidestined together so you can destroy them before they can be at full power." Deathdramon smiled. "I like that Idea." He replied.

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 15: Kari's new friend.

Hikari woke up from her deep sleep. _Tai's guest bed is really uncomfortable_ she thought. She got up and looked at the clock beside her. It was 6AM and she woke up without the alarm going off. Getting off the bed she woke up Gatomon who was sleeping like a real cat beside her. _I love Kari_ thought Gatomon. Hikari quickly got out of her pajamas and started to change into her street clothes. Taking a moment to look at herself in the mirror, she started blushing when she imagined what kind of expression Takeru might have on his face if he saw her like this. She noticed she had grown a lot over the last eight years. _Someday… _she thought. Hikari and Gatomon tiptoed to the kitchen hoping not to wake up Taichi and Agumon who were sleeping like babies. Just as Hikari was opening the front door her stomach growled. _I guess I should really eat breakfast_ she thought. She started the burner and got out some eggs. After a few moments of cooking she put the eggs onto two plates. She and Gatomon sat down at the small kitchen table and quickly ate their breakfasts. After cleaning the plates the two of them left Taichi's apartment. _I need to have some time to myself Tai_ she thought. Hikari looked up at the sky and realized she hated this strange weather.

Taichi and Agumon woke up several hours later. They became worried when they noticed Hikari and Gatomon were gone. _My little sis can take care of herself_ he thought. After a great breakfast they left for Koushiro's house. The air was damp and the clouds were hinting at another storm later in the day. As long as Deathdramon was still alive and in the real world there always seemed like a storm in the sky. He reached Koushiro's front door and rang the doorbell. His friends and him had made Koushiro's house the base of operations ever since the beginning with the Deathdramon. _I done waiting for him to make a move!_ He thought. Mimi opened the door and Taichi walked in. As he approached the living room he saw Sora was giving a speech. "I know where the Pendent of light is. I can lead you guys to it. However I think we should all go together for safety. Strength in numbers right?" she said.

Taichi was still freaked out about Sora's actions last night at his apartment. He wondered what could of happened if his little sister didn't interrupt them at that tense moment. When he woke up this morning he mentally cursed himself. _NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Why did I stop with Sora and ask her to leave instead of Hikari last night!_ He thought. _Last night wasn't really a romantic night. We probably would have regretted it the next morning._ Taichi looked at the ground embarrassed at his recent thoughts.

"Sora's right! We need to take care of that loser Deathdramon once and for all!" he said. The room fell silent. All of the digidestined were there except for Hikari. Yamato rose to his feet. "Tai's right! Let's take care of that flunky once and for all." He said. Soon everyone rose to his or her feet ready for the final battle. Sora smiled an evil grin. _The digidestined can't defeat Deathdramon. They're only at half strength. Kari, Koushiro, Takeru and I won't be helping them._ Before they left Koushiro interrupted them. "I still need to find my Pendent." He said. "Go find it Koushiro while we take care of Deathdramon." Said Taichi. "I also need to stay guys. I need to be here when Kari comes back." Said Takeru. All of them left except for Koushiro and Takeru. Sora led the way toward her little trap.

Hikari and Gatomon walked aimlessly through the street. Hikari saw many interesting people and sights on her trip. "Kari, where are we going?" asked Gatomon. "We are just checking out the city." Replied Hikari. _I need to get myself out my depression and fast. My friends and Tai need my help_ she thought. While thinking she didn't realized that she had walked into the street. A bus raced toward her on the busy street. Hikari didn't even see or hear it. At the last moment she saw the danger. She let out a small cry before someone pushed her out of the path of the deadly bus. Hikari and her hero got up. Looking at the stranger she realized he was a homeless man. Hikari was a little surprised at this.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "Yes thanks to you." She replied. Gatomon jumped into Hikari's arms. The stranger noticed the digimon. "Strange cat…" he said. He turned around and started to leave. Hikari couldn't just let him leave with out giving him a reward. He had saved her life! "Wait is there a way I can repay you?" she asked. "No thanks" he said. Gatomon looked at the stranger and she suddenly had great respect for him. He didn't ask for anything in return for his heroic deed. The stranger looked like he was in his thirties. "Please let me…" she begged. The homeless man looked at Hikari. "I don't accept charity from strangers," he said. "Don't think of me as a stranger. Think of me as a friend, that just wants to show you how much she appreciates heroic deeds" she replied. The stranger looked in the ground and thought. "We can go back to my brother's apartment and I could cook you some food and get you cleaned up. I'll even help you look for a job." She said. "OK…" he replied. So they left for Taichi's apartment.

Sora and the digidestined reached the location of the trap. "So Sora where's the Pendent of Light?" asked Taichi. Sora grabbed Biyomon and ran forward. Then from under the ground Deathdramon flew up into the air and started laughing. "Welcome Digidestined!" he laughed. All of the digidestined were totally caught off guard. Sora grinned and Tai knew she betrayed them for some reason. "Time to digivolve guys!" he yelled. All four digimon there except Biyomon started to digivolve to their highest stages.

Gomamon: "Gomamon warp-digivolve to…"

Jyou's Water Pendent started glowing.

Marineangemon: "Marineangemon!"

Palmon: "Palmon warp-digivolve to…"

Mimi's Flower Pendent started glowing.

Rosemon: "Rosemon!"

Gabumon: "Gabumon warp-digivolve to…"

MetalGarurumon: "MetalGarurumon!"

Agumon: "Agumon warp-digivolve to…"

Wargreymon: "Wargreymon!"

The four Mega digimon rushed toward Deathdramon who was floating in the air. Deathdramon was not intimidated at these four digimon at all. He only raised has arm to fire his own weapons.

Wargreymon: "Terra Force!"

MetalGarurumon: "Metal Wolf Claw!"

Rosemon: "Poison Thorns!"

Marineangemon: "Ocean Love!"

The four attacks launched from the four digimon combined into one intense blast. It raced toward Deathdramon at a tremendous speed. Deathdramon just stood there and didn't even try to move. At the last moment before he was hit he launched one of his special attacks.

Deathdramon: "Barrier Well!"

A giant blue glowing force field glowed around him. The intense blasts from the four-mega digimon hit Deathdramon. There was a huge explosion that boomed through the air. The blast was very loud and the ground shook at the intense force.

Taichi: "We did it. We defeated Deathdramon!"

When the smoke settled they saw that Deathdramon was still there. His force field was still up and running. The blue force field around him disappeared. All of the digidestined looked at him in terror.

Deathdramon: "Nice shot. My turn!"

Yamato: "I think we're in trouble…"

Hikari looked at the stranger that ate the lunch she had made hungrily. She couldn't resist smiling. The stranger's name was Ralph. Ralph had lost everything when he was thirty-two. To top it all off his wife had died too. Hikari couldn't stop herself from crying when she heard his sad story. After lunch Ralph took a shower and got some new clothes from Hikari. Hikari had dug deep into her brother's closet and found some of her dad's clothes. 

Later they looked into the classified in the newspaper for a job that Ralph could take now that he looked so clean and neat. "Thanks for being so kind to me," said Ralph. "No problem. You saved my life, this is the least I can do." She replied. "Have you always been this kind to every stranger you meet?" he asked. Hikari looked at him and tried to answer his question. "Well this is just how I am" she replied. "You are the kindest and must unselfish person I've every met. So unselfish that it even scares me…" he said. Ralph reached into his old pockets and got out a small object. It was a silver ring! "I never sold this for any money because it belonged to my late wife. However I want you to have it because you are the kindest person in the world. And she would have wanted you to have it." He said. "I cant…" stated Hikari. "Just take it. Please…" he said. He moved close to Hikari and put the ring onto one of her finger. Hikari smiled. _Taichi won't mind this mess. After all he said he owed me last night._ As soon as he put the ring on one of Hikari's fingers she started to glow a bright light. She looked at Ralph. "Thanks. I think you just cured me…"

Deathdramon: "Death Beam!"

A dark beam shot form his hands. It hit Wargreymon and he fell to the ground injured and unable to fight. MetalGarurumon tried to attack again.

MetalGarurumon: "Giga Missle!'

The missile flew at Deathdramon.

Deathdramon: "Barrier Well!"

Again a blue shield formed around Deathdramon protecting him completely from the attack.

Deathdramon: "Shadow Punches!'

Twenty metal fists appeared around MetalGarurumon. The fist attacked MetalGarurumon until he fell to the ground defeated. Deathdramon laughed a sinister laugh.

Deathdramon: "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA!"

Taichi looked at Deathdramon who was floating in the air.

Taichi: "We should of fought him together as all eight. This guy is just too tough…"

Digimon

Dark Visions

Chapter 16: Super Izzy

The weather was as strange as every. Koushiro looked into the sky. They had been searching for hours and still haven't found the lighting pendent, his pendent. The location of the Pendent from the email itself was correct he just couldn't find it. _What if I'm cant find it in time?_ He asked himself. He looked at the ground and tried to act positive. _No I just can't give up! I need to be strong for my friends._ Tentomon looked up at his friend as they walked. He really wanted to say something that would cheer him up. However he didn't want to disturb Izzy when he was thinking. The two of them searched the location on their map again for his Pendent that would allow Tentomon to evolve into the Mega stage. They needed all the help that they could get. They had no idea how powerful Deathdramon was.

Rosemon: "Poison Thorns!"

The deadly attack from Rosemon flew toward Deathdramon.

Deathdramon: "Barrier Well!"

His force field again protected him from the attacks.

Deathdramon: "Toxic Inferno!"

A cloud of darkness shot from his eves. The cloud surrounded Rosemon and she froze in shook. Rosemon fell to the ground exhausted.

Mimi: "ROSEMON!"

Deathdramon: "So is this the best you got? WAAHAHAHHAHHHHAHAHAHAH!"

Taichi clenched his teeth. They were losing. They needed all of their friends here to stop Deathdramon. He only hoped Koushiro, Sora, Takeru, and Hikari would be here soon.

Hikari looked at the ring that was given to her. She felt a tremendous source of energy go through her as she glowed. Getting up she walked to the phone to make a phone call. Dialing Koushiro's phone number Takeru picked up the phone after a couple of rings.

Takeru: "Hello?"

Hikari: "T.K. it's me"

Takeru: "Where have you been Kari?!"

Hikari: "Don't worry I'm coming over there right now."

She hanged up the phone and turned her attention toward her guest Ralph. "I'm sorry I have to go." She said. "I understand your destiny awaits." He picked up his things and left. Closing the door outside he smiled. _Her destiny awaits_ he thought. Ralph snapped his fingers and he vanished to another place. Hikari picked up Gatomon and went outside. _Traffic will be really bad right now_ she thought. "Let me digivolve into Angewomon and fly you to Izzy's house myself" said Gatomon. Hikari nodded.

Gatomon: "Gatomon digivolve to…"

Angewomon: "Angewomon!"

Hikari got on Angewomon's back and they flew off.

Koushiro and Tentomon walked through the docks. The air was very damp and it was pretty cold. Koushiro turned to face Tentomon. He couldn't take this anymore! He didn't care about this stupid pendent. Helping his friends during this final battle was more important to him. "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon and fly me back home." Tentomon nodded. He was glad he could finally battle along side his digimon friends.

Tentomon: "Tentomon digivolve to…"

Kabuterimon: "Kabuterimon!"

Koushiro got on Kabuterimon's back and they flew back to his home.

Deathdramon: "Death Beam!"

Marineangemon strafed to avoid the deadly blast.

Deathdramon: "BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Sora stared at the battle taking in front of her. Deathdramon was sure powerful. He was holding his own against four-mega digimon! She had a strange urge to help the digidestined. _What am I thinking?!_ She thought. Helping the digidestined was totally out of the question!

Reaching Koushiro's house Hikari got of Angewomon's back and Gatomon De-digivolve back to Gatomon to save her energy. Takeru heard a knock on the door and hastily opened it. He was totally caught off guard when he saw Hikari. He couldn't resist picking up Hikari and giving her a hug. Many different sensations filled his body when he picked her up. Hikari couldn't resist giggling.

Hikari: "OK now T.K. put me down…"

Takeru put her down. He hid his face so she couldn't see him blushing. Then someone else landed in Koushiro's front yard. It was Koushiro and Kabuterimon. "Did you find the Pendent?" asked Takeru. "Negative. I don't want to searching for something when my friends are in trouble" he said. "We better go help them. I just know they're in danger." Then all of them saw the explosion in the distance. "I bet I know where they are now…" said Takeru. All of them got on Kabuterimon and they flew to help their friends.

Marineangemon flew back from the explosion. Taichi stared at Deathdramon in horror. Deathdramon had single handily defeated four mega digimon. This looked very bad. Then he saw Kabuterimon and his heart filled with hope again. Everyone got off Kabuterimon and the digimon digivolved to their highest levels

Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon digivolve to…"

Koushiro's Crest of Knowledge started glowing.

MegaKabuterimon: "MegaKabuterimon!"

Gatomon: "Gatomon digivolve to…"

Hikari's Crest of Light started glowing.

Angewomon: "Angewomon!"

Patamon: "Patamon digivolve to…"

Angemon: "Angemon!'

The three digidestined digimon stared at Deathdramon ready for battle.

Deathdramon: "If you couldn't defeat me before, what makes you so sure you can defeat me now?"

The three good digimon flew at Deathdramon. Ready for anything. Deathdramon would either lose or he would win and conquer both the digital world and earth. _After I beat these remaining digimon I shall make all the digidestined my slaves. I shall conquer both the digital world and the human world with no one to oppose me. The digidestined will be my shadow warriors. They will do anything that I ask them to do. They will help me digivolve all my troops. I won't destroy them, as they are more valuable alive serving me! All of them shall serve me! Like the one with the crest of Love._ Deathdramon thought.

Deathdramon: "WAHAHHAHHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHH!"

NARRATOR: "Will the digidestined finally defeat Deathdramon once and for all? Find out next time on digimon, digital monsters…

To be continued…


End file.
